gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Headaches/Glee: The Next Generation of Zombies - Episode 1: Nightmares
Based off of the characters and storylines by JamesonOTP ' Nightmares '''is the first episode of ''Glee: The Next Generation of Zombies. Plot Hallie starts to have nightmares about zombies overrunning America and killing the ones she loves. Little does she know, these nightmares are about to get very real. With her family, her girlfriend and her best friends at stake, what will she do to ensure safety for her group? Songs *'You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me '''by ''Cher. ''Sung by Hallie Episode 1: Hallie pulled herself through the halls of McKinley and into her maths class. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, she slumped into her chair. Her mascara had smudge where she had been rubbing her eyes and only half of her face was convered in foundation. Hallie had had a very scary dream the previous night, zombies had overridden the world. But no, that wasn’t the scary part. There was one thing scarier than that... losing Lana. Lana gruesomely died by being torn apart by the undead corpse of Aldy and Taylor. “Hallie!” The teacher slapped his ruler onto her desk. “What’s the answer to the problem on the board?” “I don’t know... Pie times by the diameter squared?” She suggested. “Incorrect.” The man raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?” The whole class turned around to watch the twos conversation. Aldy, who was currently looking at the two, caught his eyes with Hallies. She shivered, Hallie sword she saw something in Aldy’s eyes, something dark and fearful. “I just didn’t get much sleep, that’s all.” Hallie forced herself to smile. “Do you need to be excused?” The teacher asked. “Yes, please.” She quickly grabbed her book and her bag from underneath her chair, exiting the classroom quickly. Hallie rushed along the corridor, grabbing her head as the pain inside grew. She moved so fast she didn’t see Ana, who see bumped straight into, sending her books flying accross the floor. “Sorry.” Ana smiled, helping Hallie pick up her books. “Shouldn’t you be in classes?” Hallie asked, not keeping eye-contact with her. “I’m HBIC at the school, I don’t have to do anything.” Ana proudly claimed. “I thought Taylor was HBIC...” Hallie said. “Not for long, she’ll be dead soon.” Ana smiled. “What?” Hallie snapped, scared of the word ‘dead.’ “D-E-A-D, Taylor Atkinson is going down.” Ana gave Hallie back her books before strutting away. ______________________________ Soon later, Hallie had made her way to the girls toilets and washed her face. A toilet flushed from behind her as Kevin walked out of the stall. “Kevin.” Hallie sighed, she would normally laugh but she didn’t feel like it. “This is the girls bathroom.” “What?!” Kevin exclaimed. “Really?!” Hallie nodded. “I’ve been here for like seven years and I’ve never realised that, thanks!” “It’s okay.” Hallie smiled. “What’s up with you, anyway?” Kevin asked, washing his hands. “You never come into school without looking sexy and glamorous.” “Aw, thanks.” Hallie said. “I just haven’t been sleeping lately.” Kevin took Hallie’s make-up away from her and took both of her hands, “Look, Hallie. I know we don’t talk and I’m usually the useless one, but I’m here for you, okay?” “Thanks, Kev.” She smiled, slightly weirded out at Kevin acting grown up. Suddenly, a face appeared in the mirror. It’s cheek had been ripped open and half of it’s skull was showing on it’s head. It was a tormented version of... Lana. The face flickered and then dissapeared. “Kevin!” Hallie squealed, dropping her mascara brush in the sink and rushing over to hug him. “Did you just see that?" “No...” Kevin frowned. “What was it?” “A face.” Hallie kept her eyes closed, pressed against Kevin’s jumper. “Twisted, tormented." Part 2 “You’re just tired, Hallie.” He told her. “You’re seeing things that aren’t really there, you shoulld go home.” “I’m not lying, Kevin!” Hallie stomped her foot to the ground, moving away from him. “I saw what I saw.” “Go home.” Kevin sighed, shaking his head and walking out. “Who needs friends who believe you, anyway? I don’t even talk to Kevin outside of glee. He’s just stupid. He doesn’t know me!” Hallie angrily whispered to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror as she began to express her feelings the one way New Directions had taught her, through song. “''Feeling broken, barely holding on. But there's just something so strong, somewhere inside me. And I am down but I'll get up again. Don't count me out just yet. I've been brought down to my knees and I've been pushed way past the point of breaking. But I can take it, I'll be back, back on my feet. This is far from over, you haven't seen the last of me, you haven't seen the last of me.” She sang as she finished doing her make-up. “''They can say that, I won't stay around. But I'm gonna stand my ground, you're not gonna stop me. You don't know me, you don't know who I am. Don't count me out so fast I've been brought down to my knees and I've been pushed way past the point of breaking but I can take it. I'll be back, back on my feet, this is far from over. You haven't seen the last of me...” Hallie sang as she gathered her make-up and walked out of the toilets, strolling through the corridors of McKinley. “''This is not the end, I'm down now but I'll be standing tall again. Times are hard but I was built tough, I'm gonna show you all what I'm made of. I've been brought down to my knees and I've been pushed way past the point of breaking. But I can take it, I'll be back, back on my feet. This is far from over, I am far from over, You haven't seen the last of me...” Hallie gorgeously sang as she walked out of the school. Kevin, Ana, Aldy and Taylor watched from the doors of their classrooms. “What did you say to her?” Ana asked Kevin. “She thought she saw a twisted face in the mirror or the bathroom, I told her she was just tired and seeing things.” Kevin admitted. “Oh.” Ana frowned, wondering what was up with Hallie. “''No no, I'm not going nowhere, I'm staying right here. Oh no, you won't see me begging. I'm not taking my bow, can't stop me. It's not the end, you haven't seen the last of me. Oh no, you haven't seen the last of me, you haven't seen the last of me...” Hallie finished the song as she got in her car. “I’ve been through so much, crap. I’m not going to start lying about what I see now.” As Hallie drove along, thunder and hail suddenly fell from the heavens above. Her phone buzzed from her pockets as an icon flashed on the radio. She pressed the radio button and Lana’s face appeared on the screen. “Hey babycakes!” Lana smiled. “No, wait, I think I just puked a bit in my mouth, I’m never calling you that again.” Hallie laughed, “You always know how to make me laugh when I’m down!” “Seriously, what’s up?” Lana asked. “I haven’t been sleeping lately, that’s all!” Hallie admitted. ''Beep-Beep. “One second, I’ve got another call!” Jaxon’s face appeared on the screen, “OI, Miss Grace, what’s up?” “I’m just not with it today.” She said. Beep-Beep. “UGH," Hallie moaned, swapping calls again. It was James. “What’s up with you, Procelain II?” He asked. Beep-Beep. “UGH!” Hallie screamed in anger. “Why does everyone care about me so much?!” Hallie angrily skidded around a corner to hard and sent her car spinning, flying onto it’s side. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the window next to Hallie smashed, she took once last look at Lana’s face on the radio screen before everything went black. TO BE CONTINUED... Promo for Episode 2 Hallie awakens... An overturned car lie flat on the street, all the houses visible had bars on their windows, solid brick walls had been demolished. This wasn't the Ohio that Hallie had once known. To find her world turned upside down... "It's Hallie, from New Directions!" Monique exclaimed. "We've been hiding here ever since the virus broke out..." Chuck explained. "The virus? What virus?" Hallie asked. "She d-doesn't know." Monique's eyes grew wide. She's better not knowing. Jagged nails clawed at the shaking high fences and disgusting, ruined faces looking on in hunger... Nothing will ever be the same again. "Chuck! Chuck!" Monique screamed at the top of her voice, crying. "We have to run! He'd want us too!" Hallie pulled her away. Next week on Fox... Category:Blog posts